gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cortex Chaos
THIS PAGE IS CREATED BY GOLDEN8KING! No Crash Bandicoot Game: Cortex Chaos is an upcoming action adventure game for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. Warning: This game is merely an interpretation of the leaked concept art for the real canceled Cortex Chaos. Golden8King uses his interpretation of the concept art as well as the few information that came with the leaks such as story and bosses. The ideas are still owned by their respective owners. 'Story' Following the events of Crash: Twinsanity, Dr. Neo Cortex is kicked out of the Super Secret Mad Scientist Group that is consisting of many other Crash villains such as N. Tropy, N. Brio and N. Gin. However, the villains start to realize that Cortex might come back and seek revenge but then a shadowy character steps in saying that there is no need to fear Cortex's little power he has left. The villains start to laugh and block Cortex's Castle, the place their convention took place and therefore taking all of Cortex's henchmen such as Tiny and Dingodile over. Meanwhile, Cortex ends up on N. Sanity Beach and notices that his castle's protection field is activated prompting him to find another way to sneak in. However, to do that, he needs some help. At first, he wanted to ask the Bandicoots for assistance but intending to proof his evilishness to his fellow scientists, he decides not to. Instead, he steals Coco's new invention, the Duplicati-ray. With this machine, he creates several clones of himself which help him on his journey to find the six Power Keys that are protected by one of the guardians of each world. 'Gameplay' The player always plays as Cortex who can lead up to 20 Cortex Juniors at the same time. Cortex can jump, punch, use a ray gun to shoot and control his army of Cortex Juniors to attack opponents. There are seven islands to be discovered, N. Sanity Island, Cortex's Castle and five completely new ones. Each island has a special theme like a tropical island, a frozen military base or hell-like volcano. While there are some portions to be discovered, the islands are still relatively linear. The special thing about it is, that once you completed one level and entered the next, you could always go back at any point since there is no big world selection screen, rather a gigantic connected world similar to Banjo-Tooie. There are sometimes bosses. Cortex collect small gems that "power" the Duplicati-ray but this is just for explanation why Cortex collects these gems since the machine still works without them. There are bigger gems, titled Diamonds that are very expensive. Collecting these Diamonds opens up special doors such as shortcuts or ways to Cortex Coins. These coins are spread all around the island and serve as another pointless collectible you need to collect to have 100%. Every island has 10 Cortex Coins and 15 Diamonds. Cortex's health is imaged with at least four hearts but these can go up to 10 by collecting all Cortex Coins of an island. Cortex has several moves to combat enemies. He can punch, use a ray gun and spin. While spinning is often the only way to defeat opponents, doing so will make Cortex dizzy and his defense open. By collecting enough gems, Cortex learns new moves that will help him defeat new enemies, just like in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Next to this, the Cortex Juniors may also learn new moves such as digging. Cortex is always controlled with the left stick while the pointer is controlled with the right stick. This pointer is used to sent out the Cortex Juniors to missions such as attacking an enemy, build something and things like that. Cortex jumps with the A / A / Cross / Cross button while he punches or shoots a ray gun with B / B / Circle / Circle. He sends out Cortex Juniors with X / X / Square / Square and makes them go back with Y / Y / Triangle / Triangle. The ZL/ZR / LT/RT / L2/R2 / L2/R2 are used to control the camera and pressing both at the same time will center the camera behind Cortex. L/R / LB/RB / L1/R1 / L1/R1 are used to select between Cortex Junior models or weapons. 'Characters' 'Main Characters' *'Dr. Neo Cortex' is an evil scientist who teamed up with his nemesis, Crash Bandicoot, to defeat the Evil Twins and stop their plot of destroying the world. However, since he teamed up with his nemesis, he is kicked out of the Super Secret Mad Scientist Group who then takes over his castle and locks him out. Now, Cortex has to collect all the Cortex Keys scattered around the Bandicoot Islands to proof his evilshness to his fellow scientists. *'Cortex's Evil Mind' is a manifestation of Cortex's evilshness that teaches him or his Cortex Juniors new moves in exchange for gems. Why Cortex isn't just teaching these moves to himself right away is a topic for another day - since Cortex and Cortex's Evil Mind are one and the same. *'Uka Uka' is the main villain behind the plot of kicking Cortex out of the group and taking over his castle. From there, he plans to use the minds of the craziest scientists of the world to upgrade Cortex's old mutation-ray to make himself a giant and with this power, take over the world! *'Dr. Nefarious Tropy' is the secondary antagonist of the game and the leader of the group in the absence of Cortex. He has the power over time and hopes of overthrowing Uka Uka and keep Cortex's Castle since he doesn't have a place to live on his own. *'Dr. N. Gin' is a secondary protagonist since he considers Cortex his best (and only) friend and therefore helps him out at finding the Cortex Keys and defeat the other members of the group. There are some humurous dialogues going on between the two over the course of Cortex's adventure. 'Secondary Characters' *'Coco Bandicoot' is Crash's little sister and a genius. She is the creator of the Duplicati-ray which got stolen by Cortex. She chases after Cortex and even battles him in her mecha at one point during his escape from N. Sanity Island. Later, she lends out the Duplicati-ray to Cortex. It's later revealed in one of Cortex-Gin's dialogues that Coco built most of the Cortex Junior models. *'Crunch Bandicoot' was once a super weapon created by Cortex to destroy Crash but changed his ways and became more like a big brother to the Bandicoots. Hearing that Cortex defeated Coco, he chases after him and finally confronts him as the boss of N. Sanity Island. After his defeat, Coco arrives and imprisons Cortex in a bubble. However, when the two hear what happened, they decide to help Cortex by lending out the Duplicati-ray. 'Cameo Characters' *'Crash Bandicoot' is the title character of the series. He makes only a small cameo appearance when Coco is presenting her Duplicati-ray to him, Crunch and, unknowningly, Cortex. However, he just sleeps and doesn't do much. He's also mention by Coco once. 'Enemies' 'Common Enemies' 'Bosses' *Coco Bandicoot (Mini-Boss in N. Sanity Island) *Crunch Bandicoot (Main-Boss in N. Sanity Island) *Dr. Nefarious Trophy *Dr. Nookenchamoon Tombed *Dr. Nicolaus Tertain *Dr. Negavius Tangled *N. Trance *Nitrous Oxide *Dingodile *Ripper Roo 'Locations' *'N. Sanity Island' **N. Sanity Beach **Coco's Mines **Papu Papu Ruins *'Crusty Cone Island' **??? **??? **??? *'F. Rusty Island' **F. Rusty Docks **??? **??? Category:Golden8King Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Games